


New and Unexpected

by whitehorsetiger



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith (Voltron), Fluff, Getting Together, Intimacy, M/M, MerMay, Mermaids, Minor Angst, Smut, Top Lance (Voltron), courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 10:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitehorsetiger/pseuds/whitehorsetiger
Summary: Shiro had said that, one day, Keith would accidentally get himself killed. Keith… couldn’t really argue that point. He did tend to do the occasional stupid thing and this latest stupid thing was probably pushing it a bit too far, but Keith had never been known for his self-control.Keith has been sneaking off the reef to meet another mer by the name of Lance. Everything about them says they should be apart, Keith living on the reef, Lance out in the open ocean, the fact Lance is a shark. How would it be possible for them to make things work?My contribution to mermay





	New and Unexpected

Shiro had said that, one day, Keith would accidentally get himself killed. Keith… couldn’t really argue that point. He did tend to do the occasional stupid thing and this latest stupid thing was probably pushing it a bit too far, but Keith had never been known for his self-control.

It was late. Shiro was already fast asleep. It took a moment for Keith to remember that Allura was staying with them too; she was going through a bit of a rough patch and needed the support. Luckily she’d also finally managed to drift off, so Keith wasn’t going to get caught.

Now, Keith was a reef mer. Vivid red scales that faded to black on the fins, no claws and a mixture of sharp and blunt teeth. Keith shouldn’t leave the reef; it was much too dangerous and he was much too noticeable to predators. Again, he wasn’t known for being sensible.

Other than Shiro and Allura, no one really cared about Keith… or about Keith sneaking off so getting out of the reef was all too easy, and, before long, Keith was skimming the side of the drop off, scanning around.

“Lance?” Keith called out softly, “Lance, you there?”

After all, Keith was looking for someone.

“I’m not that late,” Keith said, “Come on.”

Keith was looking for a predator.

“You are late,” a voice called back, “Much later than normal.”

Keith was looking for his friend.

“I’m sorry, I got preoccupied.” Keith smiled, flicking forwards.

A clawed hand came up to rest on Keith’s shoulder. Incredibly large, sharp claws resting against Keith’s clavicle, very close to some major veins. Instead of being scared, like he probably should be, the smile just spread further across Keith’s face. After all, this was Lance and, although he was a shark, he was completely harmless. Well, at least to Keith anyway, and he claimed not to eat mers.

“Sounds interesting,” Lance said, bumping his tail against Keith’s.

“You’re being nosy,” Keith replied, resting his hand over Lance’s face and pushing him away.

Lance huffed, releasing Keith and circling around so they were facing each other. “Come on,” he said, “You can tell me! I can’t tell anyone!”

Keith shook his head, smiling lightly. Flicking his tail, Keith rose in the water, flicking Lance with his fin. “Are we going stargazing then?” he asked, continuing to rise in the water.

“Are you going to tell me?” Lance asked back, rising alongside him.

Keith shrugged. “I might.”

Lance huffed, making Keith smile to himself. He would tell Lance, but it was fun to tease him.

Lance was Keith’s secret, no one in the reef knew about him… for obvious reasons. Keith had managed to get stuck under some debris on a sunken ship and, instead of eating him, Lance had decided to free him. After that, Keith couldn’t resist going back to Lance again and again. He was curious, and Lance really was unusual for a shark, which worked out in Keith’s favour.

The two of them made their way to the surface, to the small group of rocks they liked to stargaze on. They pulled themselves out of the water and laid side-by-side, almost touching, Lance swaying his tail back and forth slowly, knocking it into Keith’s on occasion.

“Allura found out she was being cheated on,” Keith said suddenly.

“Oh… that’s… rough,” Lance replied awkwardly, “Poor Allura.”

“He was a jerk anyway,” Keith grumbled, “So it’s alright.”

Lance chuckled, “Fair enough.”

Keith glanced over at Lance as he laughed, letting out a long breath. Lance wasn’t particularly colourful—his tail sleek and grey with darker grey stripes—with the exception of his vivid blue eyes. He was beautiful in his own way though. Keith caught himself staring and glanced away quickly to look at the sky again. No. He needed to stop that.

They chatted amiably for a while… well, Lance talked, Keith listened, and Keith felt a slight pang of longing as Lance talked about his journeying and his friends. Keith had been tempted to leave the reef before, but his bright red scales were too obvious; he’d be spotted by predators far too easily. Keith could defend himself… against one or two maybe.

Eventually, they lapsed into silence, Lance’s voice trailing off thoughtfully. They lay out in the hushed night for a little while, comfortable with each other’s company.

Then, a sigh. “You should probably head back,” Lance said, turning onto his front.

Keith sat up, fins trailing in the water. He leant back on his arms, letting out a long breath. “Yeah… I guess.”

“What’s up?” Lance asked, tilting his head to one side.

Keith shook his head. “Nothing. Don’t worry, tomorrow’s just going to be a bit of a… ugh.”

Lance snorted, “Sounds about right. See you tomorrow?”

Keith nodded, slipping into the water. “Yeah, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

****

Keith treasured the interactions he had with Lance; it was nice having a friend. Not that he didn’t treasure Allura and Shiro, it’s just… Lance was… different. It wouldn’t last though. Lance was born to travel the ocean, to see the world. He’d only stayed here, near the reef, for this long because he and his friends had become separated. He was only here until they found each other again. Keith accepted this relationship couldn’t last. But that didn’t mean he wouldn’t enjoy it for as long as he could.

****

Tomorrow came and went, and it was a complete nightmare. Of course, living in such a tight-nit community, the whole reef knew what happened with Allura. She was offered a lot of condolences, but what was more surprising was how many were encouraging her to _get back together with him_.

‘It was just a simple mistake.’ ‘Maybe she wasn’t there enough for him.’ ‘He really deserved a second chance.’ It was a miracle everyone left there in one piece. The entire day was just long, frustrating, and exhausting.

It was a relief to get away and talk with Lance that night. The shark had so many interesting stories and—Keith would never say this—but he could listen to him for hours.

A few days passed in much the same way and things only got more frustrating. Soon it seemed that _everyone_ wanted Allura to get back with her cheating asshole ex. Which was likely why Allura came to the conclusion she did.

“We’re moving,” she announced suddenly, while the three of them were out hunting, “Well, I am, you can come with me.”

“Um, what?” Shiro asked bemusedly.

“My uncle has asked me to come and live with him and I want you two to come with me,” she answered.

Shiro raised his eyebrow. “You’re not running away from your problems, are you?”

“Me?” Allura scoffed, “I would never… Except this one time. I’ve just had enough.”

“So you want us to come with you?” Keith chimed in.

“Yes,” Allura said, “It is your decision after all, but I would really like you to come.”

Shiro and Keith glanced at each other.

“Well, I don’t have any reason to stay,” Shiro decided.

Keith thought fleetingly of blue eyes and a bright, but deadly, smile. “I…”

Lance was temporary. Keith couldn’t stay for him, not when Lance would eventually leave him.

“No, me either, nothing to stay for,” Keith said, “Let’s go then?”

Allura nodded. “I think you two will like it there.”

Shiro nodded as well, a smile on his face. “So, when do we leave?”

“Tomorrow.”

****

Lance was lazily circling the mast of the sunken ship where they’d first met when Keith found him. Keith just watched him for a few minutes, watched the smooth way he glided through the water. Keith flicked his fins a little in frustration, shoulders dropping. It was temporary. This friendship had always been temporary.

“Lance,” he called out, swimming over, “Hey.”

Lance’s face lit up, shooting him a vivid smile.  “Hey,” he replied, flitting towards him.

“Lance, I–” Keith started, but cut himself off, “I… um…”

Lance quirked his head. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m leaving the reef tomorrow,” Keith finally got out, “We’re moving to where Allura’s uncle lives, so… I won’t be able to see you again.”

Lance stiffened, blinking. “O-oh. Oh, I mean, yeah… alright, I guess, yeah, hopefully you’ll be happier there. I should probably move on too.”

Keith nodded. “I– yeah.”

“Hopefully everyone’s nicer?” Lance suggested.

Keith nodded, smiling slightly. “That won’t be difficult.”

“Fair enough,” Lance chuckled, shaking his head, “I have something for you though. Before you go.”

He pulled something out from behind his back, holding it right in front of Keith’s face, way too close for Keith to actually see what it was, so he took it from Lance’s hand to examine.

It was a necklace, made of a mixture of lost human things and pieces native to the sea. A shark’s tooth was hung at the centre, with glass beads and small gold chains attached along with a couple of tiny shells. It was stunning.

“It’s beautiful,” Keith said softly.

He turned it over and over in his hands, watching all the charms catching the light. It was amazing and Lance was just _giving_ it to him.

“The shark’s tooth is from Zia,” Lance said, “She’s a great white. I’ve been hanging onto it for a while and… I just thought you might want it to remember me by.”

Keith let out a long breath. Seems like Lance had been intending on leaving soon too.

“It’s beautiful, I love it,” Keith said, before frowning, “I didn’t get you anything.”

Lance waved his hand around, smiling lightly. “Don’t worry about it, I don’t see many reef fish so I doubt I’ll forget you.”

“I don’t see many sharks, but I want to give you something.”

“Seriously, don’t worry,” Lance insisted, “I wasn’t expecting anything back.”

“But still,” Keith said, then hummed thoughtfully, “Wait here, don’t go anywhere.”

“Keith, I really don’t–” Lance started, a look from Keith cutting him off. “Alright, I’ll wait.”

Shoving the necklace back into Lance’s chest, knowing Lance wouldn’t go until Keith had it back in his possession, Keith darted back to his cave in the coral. He had something. Something to give Lance. It wouldn’t be as nice as what Lance was giving him, but it was something.

Keith didn’t have much in the way of valuables. He’d learnt long ago to not care too much about his possessions. He did have some though, some he’d unintentionally developed emotional attachment to, most of which he’d been given by others. These were all tucked in a small nook in his coral cave, incredibly difficult to find if you didn’t know it was there. It stopped his few precious things from getting stolen. Not that he was accusing anyone of stealing his stuff… but the other mers were stealing his stuff.

He reached in and his hand closed around a small, smooth, circular object. It was the first thing he’d ever gotten from a shipwreck, from the first time Allura and Shiro ever took him to one. Allura had said it was a compass: something humans use to find their way. It was broken, but the casing was pretty. Lance would like it. Keith didn’t have a chain or anything to string it from, but he’d be able to find something in the shipwreck nearby.

Sneaking past Shiro and Allura was apparently easier than what he’d been making it. Keith had shot in and out of the cave as fast as he could, with no regard to the noise he was making, and they hadn’t even stirred. He didn’t slow at all on the way back towards Lance.

“Keith, hang on,” Lance urged as Keith swam by him.

“No, I’m giving you something, I just need to find something so it can be tied around your neck,” Keith insisted, “I’ll be right back.”

“Keith…” Lance trailed off as Keith dove towards the ship, “Okay then.”

There was a huge hole in the back end of the shipwreck that served as an entrance. Keith slipped inside, weaving through the corridors to where he knew was a treasure room. He had found this place a little while ago, using some of the trinkets for a birthday present for Allura. She did, after all, love shiny human things.

It didn’t take much sifting through the gold and jewels for Keith to find a fine silver chain. The compass had a useful little loop on the top that Keith threaded the chain through, before swimming back up and out.

Upon returning, Keith held the compass out to Lance without preamble. “Here.”

Lance accepted it and looked down at the trinket, spotting a small button and pressing it, a bit surprised when what was now clearly a lid popped open.

“It’s a compass,” Keith explained, “Humans use it to find their way. It’s broken… but I thought you’d like it anyway.”

Lance ran his fingers over it, before clicking it closed. “I love it, Keith. Thank you.”

Keith smiled, taking back the necklace Lance had made him. Clipping it on, Keith locked eyes with Lance. There was a pause between them. A long, loaded pause.

“Well,” Lance said finally, breaking it, “Good luck, with everything… we might see each other again.”

Keith nodded, dropping his head. “Yeah, and to you.”

“Well, goodbye, Keith.”

“Bye, Lance.”

They hovered in the water for another few seconds, and Keith couldn’t help but feel he should say something. _Anything_. What was there to say though? Eventually, after forever and not nearly long enough, the two swam away from each other, Lance out to sea, Keith back to the reef.

Keith just couldn’t help but feel…

That he’d missed something…

Let an opportunity slip through his fingers…

But…

This was…

After all…

Only temporary…

 

 

****

 

One Year Later

 

****

Allura’s uncle Coran was a bit odd, but a really nice mer. In fact, everyone in the new reef they’d moved to was nice, and the three were much happier there. Keith still didn’t have many friends—he didn’t really want many friends—but those he had made were actually nice to him instead of borderline hostile. He didn’t have to live at the edge of the reef anymore. He didn’t have to just take care of himself. It was nice, really nice.

Shiro had even found himself a mate, a charming mer named Adam. Keith was happy for him, he really was, because if anyone deserved that joy it was Shiro. Sometimes though, Keith couldn’t help but remember vivid blue eyes and wonder.

It had taken embarrassingly long for Keith to realise the necklace Lance had given him could have been interpreted as a courting gift. Sometimes, very, _very_ occasionally, Keith would entertain that idea. Imagine it _was_ a courting gift. It couldn’t have been though, not with how Lance let them be separated as easily as they were, and his hopes weren’t high on ever seeing Lance again. The reef they were living in was well sheltered, well guarded. No sharks were getting anywhere near them, which was… good. It was good.

****

Keith was out hunting with some of his pod, a little ways away from the reef. There was a migration of herring passing through; perfect to feed the whole pod for a while. But it also meant there would be more predators around, hopefully too distracted by the herring to bother with them.

Being one of the fastest, Keith was helping to herd the fish towards those with the tridents. Keeping them in a tight ball was an art form, one Keith had to learn once his hunting went from feeding just the three of them to a large group. It was nice, at least Keith knew he was going to eat at the end of this. He was entirely focused on his task when a shout rang out.

“Sharks!”

As a unit, they all moved, bunching together tightly. Keith still wasn’t used to it, being part of a pod. The extra protection, moving together. The fact that, even though there were sharks around, he felt safe. It was nice.

The shark that caused the alarm was huge with a long, spotted tail, and there were a couple of other sharks swimming alongside him. Thankfully, they didn’t seem all that interested in their little group, swimming right past.

Keith stiffened as he spotted something shining around one of the shark’s neck. He traced the shark mer with his eyes, all the way up and all the way down. A very familiar figure.

“Lance!” Keith yelled out.

The shark mer froze, turning to look at them.

“Keith, what are you doing?” Shiro hissed.

But Keith wasn’t listening. He jerked up, away from the group, slipping away from anyone trying to grab and hold him back.

“Keith, what are you doing?!” was now echoed and yelled by the rest of the group, but Keith ignored them too.

As Keith grew closer and closer, his doubts evaporated. That was Lance, no doubt in his mind. Looks like he found his friends.

“Keith?” Lance asked, shocked, “Is that you?”

Keith smiled, speeding up. Lance was heading towards him too, but seemed like he was going to stop, slowing down more and more. Keith was having none of that.

He rushed forward and flung his arms around Lance’s shoulders, pulling him into a tight hug. Lance seemed surprised, but wrapped his arms around Keith in turn.

“I never thought I’d see you again,” Keith said, pressing their cheeks together.

“Ditto,” Lance laughed, “Honestly, what are the chances.”

“Um… buddy,” a voice said from behind Lance, “You might want to do some explaining…”

Keith pulled away slowly, looking up at the two other shark mer in confusion.

“Um,” Lance said, staring at something behind Keith.

Keith frowned a little before turning around. The rest of the pod had approached, many of them with their jaws dropped or their tridents tightly clenched.

“Oh, ah,” Keith stuttered, shifting so Lance was behind him, “This is Lance, he’s a friend, he won’t hurt you I promise… and I assume his friends won’t either?”

“Nah,” Lance agreed with a wave, “We don’t eat mer.”

“Fish are better,” the smaller of the other sharks said.

“Basically,” Lance shrugged.

Everyone was still staring, clearly not all that sure what to do or how to respond to this situation.

“It’s fine, really,” Keith pressed.

“Keith,” Shiro said at last, wary.

“Shiro, I promise, it’s fine. We met back in the other reef, he gave me this.” Keith touched the necklace he was wearing.

Shiro’s eyes widened, then his face slipped into an understanding look. “Ahhh. So he’s the one who was courting you.”

Keith’s face went red. “He wasn’t.”

“I thought it was a courting necklace,” Shiro said, smirking. The jerk.

Keith, somehow, went even redder.

“Ah…” Lance said softly.

Keith turned. “Was it?”

“We should probably…” the big shark mer began, then gestured in no direction in particular.

“No, I want to watch him crash and burn!” the smaller shark mer exclaimed.

“No, come on, we’re going,” the big one stated, dragging her away.

“We should go too,” Shiro said to the rest of the hunting party, “Let them talk it out.”

And, with questioning glances over retreating shoulders, everyone dispersed, leaving Keith and Lance alone.

Keith rested his hand on the necklace, curling his fingers around the shark tooth and smoothing his thumb over it. Keith turned slowly to look at Lance, who was looking down, seemingly unable to meet Keith’s eyes.

“Was it?” Keith asked again.

Lance sighed. “It was… going to be? But then you said you were leaving and I realised it was a bad idea.”

“Lance. What the hell?”

“I realised, you’re a reef mer, I’m a shark mer. You saw how they reacted to me… And I’ll be travelling all over, you live on the reef. I realised it was a bad idea, and you’d never like me back that way… so… I just…”

“You’re an idiot,” Keith said softly.

Lance flushed angrily, opening his mouth to protest, but Keith moved too quickly for him, darting forwards and pressing their lips together. Lance made a slightly startled noise, freezing in surprise, until finally, _finally_ he started to respond. Keith hummed happily, pressing closer and curling his tail around Lance’s.

“So… um…” Lance mumbled when they broke away.

“We’ll make it work,” Keith affirmed, “We’ll find a way to make it work.”

“Okay,” Lance whispered, then smiled, pressing their lips back together again.

****

Lance and his friends weren’t allowed on the reef. Keith was mildly annoyed by this, but Lance was understanding. To be fair, Hunk, the largest of the shark mers, was a little _too_ large to navigate through the reef anyway. Keith didn’t really know if anyone actually approved of Lance. He really didn’t care.

Keith lay out on the rock where he and Lance had agreed to meet, stretching out and flaring his fins. Maybe he was showing off a little, spread out a touch, making himself look as appealing as possible.

“Hey,” Lance greeted, surfacing, and rested his arms on the rock, “Anyone give you any trouble?”

Keith hummed, “No, I think they finally accepted there wasn’t any stopping me. Although even if they did, it wouldn’t bother me any.”

Lance laughed, hopping up onto the rock beside him. He grinned at Keith, showing off his shiny, sharp teeth. Reaching out, Keith curled his arms around Lance’s neck, pulling him down to press their lips together.

“Hey, beautiful,” Lance murmured between their lips as he pulled away, “Your scales look lovely in the moonlight.”

Keith felt himself flush, but leant forwards. “Your eyes look like the deepest ocean in the darkness.”

Lance didn’t need to know how long it had taken Keith to come up with that line; his sputtering was more than worth the effort.

“You don’t even know what the deepest ocean looks like,” Lance huffed, rolling over so he was sitting.

“But I imagine your eyes look more beautiful than it does,” Keith replied.

“That’s a bold claim,” Lance said, flicking his tail.

“But I bet it’s an accurate one.”

Sitting up too, Keith nuzzled under Lance’s ear, before nipping at his earlobe. Lance hummed, curling his hand around Keith’s waist, pressing his claws slightly into Keith’s skin. Keith would deny his shudder at the feeling. Why the hell did Keith find the fact Lance could easily tear him to shreds so hot?

“Come on,” Lance urged, tugging him lightly, “Are you coming?”

Keith huffed, following Lance into the water. How could he be that dense? Come on, Keith couldn’t be more obvious with what he wanted.

They swam together for a while, before Lance moved up a little, curling around Keith’s side. Keith reached out, tracing his fingers lightly over Lance’s skin. Lance caught his hand, pulling Keith into a swirling dance through the water. Keith smiled, then pressed the two of them together, curling his tail around Lance’s.

Pressing their lips together, Keith pushed his tongue forwards, mindful of Lance’s teeth. Lance pulled away, ducking his head down and pressing his lips to Keith’s neck. Pulling back his lips, Lance pressed his sharp teeth to the delicate skin over Keith’s jugular. Keith gave a full body shudder, making Lance chuckle.

“What?” Keith grumbled.

“You get turned on by danger.”

Keith huffed, squeezing Lance’s tail with his own. “Only you. I know you won’t hurt me.”

Lance moved away from Keith’s neck, making him whine in protest. Lance cupped his face gently, pressing a light peck to Keith’s nose. “You are too cute! You can’t say things like that! My heart can’t take it!”

Keith laughed, pressing forwards. “Show me where you’re staying,” he said, pecking Lance’s cheeks, nose, and forehead.

Lance ducked down to nuzzle Keith’s neck again, opening his mouth to press his teeth to Keith’s clavicle. Keith shuddered again.

Lance moved away to take Keith’s hands. “Come on then.”

****

Lance’s cave wasn’t particularly impressive. It wasn’t a permanent home after all. It was private though, and that’s all Keith cared about. They entered and came to rest lightly on the bottom of the cave, Keith keeping his tail tightly wrapped around Lance’s.

Lance’s hands seemed to be everywhere, running up and down Keith’s sides, down to smooth along his tail, rub at the base of his fins, until they were suddenly back up to rub over Keith’s nipples. His hands and claws ran over Keith’s body, lips and teeth pressing into his neck. The slight hint of _danger_ made the whole thing more pleasurable. Keith was falling apart, and they hadn’t even been at it long.

“Lance,” Keith breathed out with each touch, “Lance.”

The two of them were completely pressed together now, as close as physically possible. So Keith could feel the second Lance’s cock began to emerge. Keith was already aroused, his genital slit open, cock resting between the two of them, but he needed to find out what riled Lance up, find a way to even the playing field.

Right now though, that didn’t matter. Keith was wrapped up in and surrounded by Lance, Lance. _Lance_.

“Lance,” Keith called out gently, “Lance, please.”

Pressed tightly as they were, Keith felt Lance moving with the effort of pushing water through his gills. Lance’s hand moved to cup the back of Keith’s head, knotting through his hair. Keith shuddered, making soft high-pitched noises as he wriggled in Lance’s grip.

“Easy,” Lance said, “Just relax.”

Lance’s cock slid up slowly, rubbing against Keith’s. Keith would deny the noise he made later, but in that moment he didn’t really care. Keith’s tail tightened further around Lance’s, stopping himself from flapping it everywhere. It was probably lucky they were holding onto each other so tightly; Keith would have likely wriggled away by accident if they weren’t.

“Relax,” Lance said again, holding Keith securely against him, and Keith forced himself to listen this time, loosening his tension and his tail.

Lance’s cock slipped down, running against Keith’s again before probing lower. Down past where Keith’s cock had emerged, to the slit underneath. Keith was fully relaxed by now and incredibly turned on, so Lance slipped in with no resistance.

Keith let out a strange mixture of a yip and a moan, giving a full body shudder. He shoved his head into the crook of Lance’s neck as Lance pushed in deeper and deeper. It was a completely new sensation but felt so, so good.

“Keith?” Lance asked, halting his movements, panting.

Keith nodded against Lance, before leaning back a little so he could be heard. “Keep going,” he said, voice wrecked.

Pushing forwards again, Lance let out a deep, low moan, and Keith pressed his face back into Lance’s neck, shuddering and tightening unintentionally. Finally, Lance pressed the thick base of his cock inside, staying perfectly still while holding Keith as close as he could.

Lance moaned as Keith clenched around him, chanting Keith’s name softly. “Keith… I,” Lance grunted, “Okay?”

Keith didn’t even bother trying to respond, just nodding as he dug his blunt nails into the skin of Lance’s back.

Lance hummed, slowly retracting his cock before thrusting it forwards. Keith yipped softly, tightening again, making Lance moan. Lance began to thrust at a steady rhythm, his cock end curling against Keith’s walls, pressing probingly inside. Eventually, Lance’s cock pressed against a spot that had Keith’s mind lighting up with pleasure and letting out an unintentional cry.

Keith chirruped and moaned as pleasure rocketed through him. At this point all he could really do was hang on, so Keith closed his eyes, going limp in Lance’s arms. He gave himself over to the pleasure, riding the waves and just letting himself feel. Even still, Keith’s orgasm came as a bit of a surprise, the pleasure rising and rising without end, until, suddenly, it reached its peak. Keith came with a scream, entire body going taut and back arching. His cock spurted between the two of them, his insides clamping around Lance.

Lance grunted and hissed lowly, driving his cock deep before coming. Keith shuddered again, tucking himself as close as he could to Lance. He whined as Lance slowly withdrew his cock a moment later, and Lance hushed him softly, rubbing Keith’s back and nuzzling his throat lightly.

“Are you alright?” Lance asked, pulling Keith’s head back so he could look at his face.

Keith swallowed, clearing his throat before speaking. “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. That was…” Keith sighed, before smiling softly.

“Yeah,” Lance agreed, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead.

They drifted to sleep in each other’s arms.

****

Keith woke up some time later, curled up against Lance’s side. Lance’s hand was rubbing up and down his back, the other curled around him to keep him close, their tails still tangled together.

“Lance?” Keith croaked out.

“Hey,” Lance answered, “How’re you feeling?”

Keith hummed softly. “I’m good.”

Lance carefully lifted Keith’s head away from where it was buried against his shoulder, cupping his cheeks gently. Lance’s thumbs brushed against the small scales on Keith’s cheeks.

Leaning forward, Keith pressed their lips together. “Take me with you.”

“What?” Lance asked, breaking the kiss and quirking his head.

“When you go, out there, take me with you,” Keith clarified, “I want to see the world. Please.”

“You want to come with us? Are you sure?”

Keith nodded, rubbing their noses together. “It’s not like we can never come back and they won’t let you on the reef, so, I want to go with you.”

“I… yeah,” Lance said, “Okay.”

Keith hummed, pressing their lips together again. He settled back against Lance’s chest, closing his eyes.

“Aren’t you going back?” Lance asked.

“Why would I do that? You’re comfortable.”

Lance chuckled, pecking his cheek before laying the two of them down again. “Okay,” he said, squeezing Keith gently against him.

Nuzzling Lance’s collarbone lightly, Keith chirruped quietly in contentment, letting himself slip off to sleep again.

**Author's Note:**

> Ummm...yeah...this is a thing...I don't know if I was really feeling this one but I gave it a go. I wanted to write some mer smut too.
> 
> Anyway, comments and kudos are always appreciated hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading!


End file.
